


Not Enough

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [48]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Request by anon (Tumblr):Could u do an imagine with reader being the 11th doctors daughter so he’s overprotective with her? Tysm :)) Hi, for the 11th doctor request maybe they’re both going on an adventure and it’s pretty dangerous so he’s keeping her in his sight at all times and she’s kind of annoyed but he still does it anyway, idk lolRequested by undercover_Fangirl97 (Wattpad):Since I met the 11 Doctor my life gets better. I always travel with him and love it. As he travel with me and Clara it feels, like I am the third wheel.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by the short book ‘The Sontaran Games’, but I still may have made some mistakes. So sorry if something in this imagine doesn’t fit in with the Doctor Who lore. Hope you enjoy it anyway! :)

I smiled and put my hair behind my ear, flirtatiously looking at him through my eyelashes.

“Thanks for walking me home” I said, stopping before my doorstep.

“My pleasure” My date replied, smiling back in a timid pause. “I had a great time”

“Yeah, me too!” I felt awkward, wishing that I was better at these kind of things.

Normal everyday things were never my forte, but that was precisely what I was trying to achieve. I was done being an expert on strange things, on time travel and space. So I was making an effort to have a normal life.

Dating happened to be the first way I thought of doing so. But this being my fifth date, I wasn’t sure I was doing all that well. I never quite connected with anyone, and when I did, it went wrong anyway because I was so out of touch.

“Well…” He said with a shy chuckle, casually leaning closer to me.

“Yeah” I awkwardly replied, even if closing the distance a bit too.

He showed me a sweet smile before he closed his eyes and made to kiss me. I felt my hearts starting to race as I closed my eyes and prepared for the exchange.

A vaguely familiar sound made me gasp and I hurriedly took a step back on an instinct. My companion squeezed my arm, startled by my reaction.

“Everything okay?” He kindly asked me, even if my dazed brain took a few seconds to comprehend his words.

“Y-Yeah!” I told him, trying to forget about it. It was probably my imagination. “Sorry, I’m a bit nervous”

“That’s fine” Honestly, he was the sweetest. “I am too”

I chuckled, endeared by his lovely manners, and made a second attempt to kiss him. I could already feel his lips brushing against mine when a second interruption avoided the kiss.

“Oi, hang on a minute!” A male voice exclaimed. “What’s happening here?”

“I cannot believe it” I muttered under my breath, reluctantly stepping away from my date knowing that the moment was completely ruined.

“What…?” The aforementioned uttered in confusion. “Who… is he?”

I looked over my shoulder to a man rushing to arrive by our side. A man that I knew far too well. The so called ‘Doctor’.

“That’s…” I heaved a resigned sigh. “My father”

“Is he now?” The young man watched the Doctor as he ran to us like a mad man. “He looks… um… young?”

“You’d be surprised by his age” I sarcastically told him.

“Y/N!” My father gasped for air because of the dash once he finally stood by us.

“Is something wrong?” The other man watched in concern, probably thinking that there was some sort of family emergency.

“Not at all” I rolled my eyes, forcing a smile. “He was just leaving”

“Actually” The Doctor paused, firstly dedicating my date a glance and a polite head nod. “I need your help, dear”

“Do you now?” I was so frustrated that I couldn’t help myself, even in front of my lovely date. “I thought you had help already”

“I’m terribly sorry” My father ignored me, instead talking to my date. “I’m afraid Y/N needs to come with me”

When he took ahold of my arm and dragged me with him and away from my date, I reluctantly waved goodbye at him, knowing how pigheaded my father was.

“Perfect timing, dad” I bitterly said, tearing my arm away from hsi grasp. “Just when I found a lovely man who was willing to go out with me”

“Sorry, darling” He was still upbeat as usual as we walked through the streets. “I truly need your help”

“What is it?”

“I’m… a bit overwhelmed”

“You, overwhelmed? That’s a first”

“Oi” My father finally stopped, and I noticed the blue police box before us. “If you could drop the attitude and be helpful, that would be delightful”

“Why do you need me?” To show my reluctance, I crossed my arms over my chest. He smirked, already holding on to the door handle.

“Because I need another Time Lord” His smirk widened. “And I only know one”

“Time Lady” I begrudgingly corrected him, hating to use my title.

“Geronimo!” He exclaimed, excited as a child, opening the door.

“Who is with you, the redhead and her…?” I came in, noticing a figure inside the TARDIS. “Boyfriend…”

However, the couple I had known during our previous travels wasn’t there. I didn’t know how long it was since I refused to accompany my father anymore, but he was travelling with someone else now.

“Hello!” A friendly looking girl jumped from her seat and walked over to me, holding her hand out. “You must be Y/N, pleasure to meet you!”

“The one and only…” I shook her hand, even if eyeing my father with the corner of my eye.

“I’m Clara” The young woman introduced herself. “The Doctor has told me all about you”

“Has he?” I repressed the urge to say he didn’t know that much about me.

He glared at me, silently telling me to tone down the sarcasm and behave.

“Of course!” She cheerfully replied, not bothered by my aptitude.

“Well” I muttered, turning back to my father with my hands on my hips. “What’s the mission, Doctor?”

“You see, I wanted to take Clara here to this lovely little planet” He replied, focusing on the TARDIS controls. “There’s a itsy bitsy tiny problem, though”

“Which is…?” I tiredly replied, sticking my hip out now.

“There may be Sontaran on it, that’s why I need backup” When he looked at me, he noticed I was about to speak and interrupted me. “Don’t worry, though, might only be rumors, probably are”

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. I wondered if after all this time my father didn’t realize that, out of all the creatures we had encountered during our travels, the Sontaran were the ones I was most terrified of.

-

It seemed like my travelling companions weren’t as cautious as I was. The three of us exited the TARDIS, but my eyes carefully studied every centimeter around me. 

“Ah” My father sighed in delight. “Beautiful, is it not?” 

Clara grinned, excitedly walking around. She hung on to his arm, and I rolled my eyes. It made no sense. Why would he need me? He had _her_. 

Certainly, my presence could be useful in the case that Sontaran were indeed there. Perhaps during one of their… disagreements with the Rutan. But if there was a slight chance that this was true, why not choose another planet, a safer one? There were many options. If he really wanted to impress her, I was not needed there. I might be his daughter, but that meant nothing. He was always more interested in the humans. Always the humans, even before this new face of his. 

“See, Y/N?” He said with a big grin. It felt almost like he read my thoughts and was gloating over it. “It’s alright, nothing to worry ab-” 

I hadn’t been paying attention to him, but when he interrupted himself so abruptly, I did. My eyes fell over him to see what happened. A gun had been pointed at his head before he could react. My father’s hand quickly moved to wrap around my wrist, softly shoving me behind him.

“Identify yourselves” The Sontaran said, firmly holding the gun.

“I’m The Doctor” He said calmly.

“Who are they?” The Sontaran asked, pointing to Clara and me.

“Them two? Oh, no one” His voice sounded far too carefree to be genuine. “Just humans, they’re of no interest to you” 

The creature’s eyes, however, were focused on us. I felt my father tensing up in front of me.

“I’m the Time Lord, I’m the one you should worry about” His words gathered the Sontaran’s attention back.

“Gallifreyan” Came its deep voice. “What is your purpose on this planet?” 

“Oh, well, you know” His hand, which had been around my wrist now rested outside of his pocket. “The usual, a bit of exploring here and there” 

I noticed his hand tapped his pocket, and I immediately knew what was on his mind. I looked at Clara, who was oblivious to all this. Her brown eyes were focused on the menacing Sontaran instead. 

I took a small step forward, positioning myself next to my father. The creature didn’t seem to notice the change, eyeing The Doctor as carefully as it was.

“How about you, are you alone?” My father continued speaking, surely to distract it. “We’ll leave you right to it then, of course. Don’t mind us, we’ll walk right back where we came from” 

The Sontaran growled in disagreement. I took advantage of his focus on my father and slowly shoved my hand in the pocket of the Doctor’s jacket. My fingers soon found the sonic screwdriver. 

“Sure!” Clara’s sudden voice made me jump, nearly dropping the sonic as I was about to grab it. “We wouldn’t want to bother” 

Assuming she must have noticed my endeavor, I continued. Tightly holding on to the sonic screwdriver, I took my hand out of the pocket. Then, moving quickly, I shoved both my hands behind my back in what I hoped was a casual gesture. 

“Come forth, humans” The Sontaran waved its gun so we would obey. “You first, Time Lord”

I mentally cursed my father for going to a random planet on a whim. Especially if he had reasons to believe it was currently occupied by Sontaran. I prayed that it was only one and prepared for the attack. 

The three of us took one step after another, distancing ourselves further from the TARDIS. I wished the Sontaran faced its back to us, but it didn’t want to be vulnerable. Instead, he walked beside us, gun in hand.

I suddenly felt glad that I had accompanied them. Clara wouldn’t have known what to do in this situation, lacking the knowledge I possessed. And my father could trully use my help as he made himself the target.

‘Go for the neck’ I told myself as I had countless times before. Like when I woke from a nightmare involving these very creatures. Like when I went through various scenarious in my head to remind myself that I wasn’t completely defenseless.

And I certainly wasn’t. I clung on to the sonic screwdriver like it was a dagger. I knew where their weak spot was. I just had to be accurate on my aim.

In what seemed like a nonchalant gesture, the Doctor linked his arm with Clara’s. I knew it was the signal I needed. I took action.

My hearts were already racing, but I moved. Shoving all his weight against the big mass that was the Sontaran, my father momentarily threw it slightly off balance. The gun went off into the distance, away from us. Knowing he would look after Clara, I went for my target. 

“Run!” I yelled as I stabbed the sonic screwdriver against the Sontaran’s neck.

Before I could determinte if the hit on the probic vent was well-aimed, I made for my own escape. Even if that one was taken care of, there might be others.

Running at top speed, we headed back to the safety of the spaceship.

-

The three of us rushed into the TARDIS, as my father slammed the door behind us. I on turn moved to the controls and quickly pressed buttons to bring us back. I pulled the required lever, causing the time machine to make its characteristic noise, while I turned to the Doctor.

“That was a close one, wasn’t it?” He grinned in spite of it all, making me roll my eyes at him.

“We made it, though!” Clara smiled back, though I ignored her when her kind brown eyes fell on me.

I averted my gaze, noticing myself shaking from head to toe. I still clutched the sonic screwdriver so tightly that my knuckles turned white and my fingers hutrt.

As the TARDIS slightly moved, its owner approached me and rested a hand on my arm. I tried to hide the fact that I was breathing heavily.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” His eyes briefly moved to the other girl, then returning to me when he confirmed that Clara was unharmed.

“Am I alright?” I shook him off me and sighed to calm myself. “You know nothing about me, do you, dad?”

I could feel the tension that arose in the tight space, and I could fell all eyes on me as well. However, I ignored Clara’s presence and defiantly held the Doctor’s glance.

“What’s the problem, Y/N?”

“What’s the problem?” I repeated in outrage. “Are you taking the piss?”

He glared at me with the disapproving glance of a father. I was honestly surprised he didn’t lecture me for my language.

“I’m going to get some fresh air” Clara awkwardly muttered as she left the TARDIS once we were back home.

“The problem is that nothing has changed!” I replied, not paying attention to the girl leaving. “How could it?”

“Honestly, I don’t understand…” My father seemed utterly oblivious.

“Why am I here? You’re doing fine on your own with all these human companions!”

“While I enjoy their company, I’m with them because you left!”

“I left because you didn’t want me here, dad!!”

“That’s not true! _You_ didn’t enjoy travelling with me!”

“No, I wasn’t good enough for you! I wasn’t as brave or smart as you, I never was!” I lowered my loud voice until it was barely a whisper. “I just was not… enough”

“Why would you ever think that?” My dad frowned sadly, his voice dripping with regret.

“Because… why else would you push me away like that? Every time I tried to help, to do anything…” I was honestly surprised that he had allowed me to attack that Sontaran. Even if he didn’t really have much of a choice.

“I… I thought it was obvious, Y/N…” His hands fell on my arms, but this time I didn’t push him away since I was too busy trying not to cry. “Because I care about you!”

“What?” I let out a sarcastic chuckle, averting my gaze. “That doesn’t make any sense, genius…”

“I never thought you weren’t enough! I was scared that I might lose you” To ensure I was listening, he gently shook me.

“But you were always telling me off, stepping in and…” I frowned, shaking my head as I tried to wrap my head around it.

“I only ever wanted to protect you, darling… The thought of any harm coming to you broke my heart” My father let out a soft chuckle. “Well, hearts”

He grinned, quite possibly in a peace offering. The corners of my lips twitched, but I didn’t allow myself to smile. 

“Then why take me with you?” I thought back to all those times we had travelled together when I was younger, where I had learned everything that I knew. Because he taught me. “Why not leave me on Earth, where I would be safe?” 

“I couldn’t simply abandon you, dear” Although hesitantly, his hand held my own. “And to be honest, I couldn’t stay away from you” 

I sniffed when tears gathered in my eyes. The look of utter love he dedicated me moved me to my core. His eyes were drenched in concern, protectiveness and fondness. And of the pride a father felt for a daughter. 

“Dad…” I uttered, even if my voice sounded hoarse. 

“I must confess, I did not go to that planet for Clara” He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “I was just looking for an excuse to see you and bring you along” 

I suddenly chuckled myself, earnign a confused look from him.

“That sounds like you” I rubbed my eye to wipe my tears. “Go on a little adventure, while you’re at it?” 

“Well, yeah…” My father smiled saddly. “Perhaps that too” 

I suddenly felt a pang of pain in my chest. But how was I to know what was on his complicated mind? How could I see on my own that he was always trying to protect me? That he missed me despite my bitterness? 

“I’m sorry…” It didn’t fix all the years I refused to talk to him, but I supposed it was a start. “I didn’t know, I just…” 

“I know” His arms wrapped around me, and I let him. “I’m sorry too” 

We hugged each other, feeling like, for the first time in years, we understood one another. He had just been scared, but wasn’t good at saying it. And I was enough, I just didn’t realize. In fact, I had been more than enough for him all along.


End file.
